I'M TRYING TO CONCENTRATE
by deepxwriterxaboutxeverything
Summary: Hinata is trying to write her mission report but Sasuke has other things in mind. OOC characters...don't like don't read. Not an AU though. Oh and for all the kids under 14 who want to read this story please don't because it's not suitable for you. R


**I'M TRYING TO CONCENTRATE!**

Hey all I probably should be updating my other stories but sadly I have writers block plus I still haven't got 10 reviews for my other story……so sad……….The characters are all 16 oh and this story is full of OOC people and is not an AU….I don't like them very much. What does AU even mean….all I know is that high school fics are AU and anything not in ninja land….I like ninja land!

**Yeah she doesn't own Naruto but neither do you so get over it or I'll kill you!**

What the hell are you PMSing or something?

**Yeah actually but so were you today!**

Meh, hey I just noticed we've actually semi been getting along today…weird.

**I HATE YOU! That better?**

Yep. So anyway this is a one-shot based on a true story (FYI all of my one-shots are based on my own experiences). Yeah I'm not gonna go into it anymore because Mel is probably going to read it and she'll eat me if she finds out heh heh 'puts hand behind head sheepishly and gives a Naruto like grin'. Btw I don't mean to offend anyone or anything. ON WITH THE ONESHOT! XD

* * *

Hinata sighed as she felt someone blow on the back of her neck. She turned around to see her best friend Sasuke. They had been friends ever since they were five but on in the privacy of their secret hideout, never in public, for Sasuke feared Hinata would get attacked by fan girls.

"You realise I'm trying to concentrate on my mission report here" Hinata said with a annoyed yet kind tone in her voice. Over the years around Sasuke her stutters came less and less till eventually they went away. Now she only stuttered when she was really nervous.

"Yes I do but I want you to concentrate on me" Sasuke whined.

"Make me!" Hinata giggled as she turned back to her work. Sasuke smiled deviously. He made his way up to the desk quietly then snaked his arms around her waist from behind. Hinata let out a small 'eep' in surprise, only because he startled her not because of his actions, oh no definitely not because of his actions. Hinata definitely was used to his touchy, feely behaviour which had become more frequent over the past few months, she was certain he never intended anything by it.

"Sasuke" Hinata semi growled.

"What?" He asked innocently as he nuzzled her cheek with his own.

"Your not making it very easy to concentrate" She said with a semi glare, Hinata was never fully mean to Sasuke, she couldn't bring herself to be.

"That's the whole point" Sasuke said with less innocence in his voice as he stroked Hinata's thigh.

"Any normal girl would slap you"

"Are you implying your not normal" He smirked teasingly as he lifted her up and sat on her chair.

"Haha your so funny, now give me back my chair" She said while tapping her foot on the ground, he was obviously feeling playful today. Any person that walked in would think they were a couple but no; they were just really really close friends that found physical touching as a form of teasing coughmainlySasukecough.

"Let's share it" He said like a little kid as he pulled her onto his lap.

"If I stay here will you stop for ten minutes so I can get this done" Hinata pleaded

"Fine…..but I can't make any promises" Hinata sighed that was good enough for her.

She continued her work and was almost done when she felt something unzipping her jacket. She looked down to see Sasuke's hands.

"Hey you said you would stop" She said semi sternly.

"It's been 10 minutes" He said bluntly.

"How come whenever I do I mission report you NEVER LET ME CONCENTRATE" Hinata said semi angrily. Sasuke laughed as he continued to unzip her jacket.

"I don't like your attention being away from me" He smirked as he removed her jacket to find the lavender spaghetti strap tank top he had bought her for her birthday with a long sleeve fishnet top underneath…she looked stunning.

"Your so selfish" She said with a pout.

"I wouldn't have to be selfish if you finished your report"

"WHAA how am supposed to when you won't let me concentrate!" He laughed at Hinata's antics, she didn't realised how sexy she looked when she pulled that face.

"Fine….do it then" he said with a fake huff.

"Maybe I will" she said with a fake huff as well. Hinata started writing and nearly finished the last sentence when she felt something soft on her neck. She glanced at her neck from the corner of her eye to find Sasuke kissing it.

"Sasuke please I'm almost done" She pleaded blushing, he had never kissed her before.

"I can't wait that long" he mumbled as he continued to kiss her neck passionately.

"W-what is with y-y-you?" She asked trying to finish her report without writing in scribble form.

"I'm hungry" He said bluntly quite tired of her questions. Hinata's face looked shocked 'damn dirty mind' she cursed it.

"Then get something to eat" Hinata said hoping she was not on the menu. Sasuke stopped kissing Hinata's neck. Glad that he had stopped she finished off the report.

"There done you happy" Hinata asked hoping his answer was yes.

"No I'm still hungry" He whispered in her ear, then started nibbling on it. Hinata let out a small squeak. She got up and sat on the semi clean couch. He sat down next to her then moved her onto his lap again.

"Saaaaasuuuke" she groaned knowing that he wasn't going to let her relax that easy.

"What?" He had a confused look on his face as if a sexy and beautiful girl that had curbs in all of the right places wasn't sitting on his lap. He smirked and slid his arms around her waist once more while stroking her stomach.

"Why do you have to do this today?" He knew very well that this very morning she declared she hated Naruto's guts and was tired from being chased by Naruto's fan girls that had come to his defence.

"Because I feel like it" Hinata sighed…when she died she surely would take the time to hit god in the head and yell at him for inventing hormones.

"Well what exactly do you want?" He pondered on this question.

"Uhhhhhh I don't know can I have some options?" He smirked as she sighed at his lazyness.

"Option 1- You let me go to sleep on the couch and make me happy. Option 2- You keep provoking me till I give in and do what you want. Option 3- A combination of both"

"Well I guess I'll let you be a little bit happy and pick the combination" Sasuke smirked a bit before he could notice that Hinata was kissing him. He was about to make it deeper when she broke off and went over to the bed (The hide out is an apartment) to lie down. But Sasuke wasn't going to let her get away that easy. He laid down next to her and started stroking her thigh again.

"Hina I need to tell you something , I thought it was obvious and you would have noticed by now but obviously not" He said with a sigh. Hinata turned to face him, her glare sweet and caring.

"What is it Sasuke?"

"Well I….I….Hinata I love you" He blurted out shocking Hinata and himself. Her whole body smiled (if that's possible) as she let the information sink in.

"Well I better get going now before you laugh at me" he said melodramatically as he got off the bed. Hinata grabbed his wrist and pulled him back so that he was on top of her. She pulled him into a deep kiss and let his tongue roam her mouth. Whilst he was having fun she ran her hands through his messy hair, something she had always wanted to do. He started to kiss her neck as she pulled his shirt off and roamed his chest with her hands. After 10 minuted of feverishly making out the two had separated. She was sitting on his lap playing with a lock of his hair as he stroked her inner thigh. She gave him one sweet meaning full kiss and whispered in his ear.

"I love you too". Hearing this Sasuke smiled and pulled her in for another round. 'The Hokage will have to wait for that report to be delivered because I'm not letting Hinata leave anytime soon'.

* * *

1290 words! Did you like it, love it, hate it? I need to know!!!!!! Heh heh sorry about the end I got caught up with it……that part wasn't apart of the true story but hey it's still pretty cool woo.

**Review or I eat you all.**

Stop scaring off my reviewers!


End file.
